Jameson H.
Jameson H. 'is a minor character in ''BoJack Horseman. She made an appearance in ''A Horse Walks into a Rehab'', in [[Season 6|'''Season 6]]. Physical Appearance Jameson H. is a human teenage girl with tan skin, long wavy dark brown hair with bangs and teal streaks, and a mole on the left side of her face. She has thin eyebrows. She wears a light purple eye-shadow and purple lipstick. She is seen wearing a navy sports bra with yellow trim, a light pink hoodie with elbow-length sleeves, and light blue jeans with a hole in the left leg. Personality Jameson is a heavily troubled person. Despite how she portrays herself as mistreated and neglected by her father, she is shown to have a very caring and concerned father and appears to have had a very privileged upbringing, resulting in her having tendencies of a spoiled brat at times. She is also incredibly manipulative; she often uses sob stories, such as her aforementioned version of her upbringing, to guilt people into assisting her. Jameson is also unable to take responsibility for herself, as shown in how she blames water for "being vodka-colored" when confronted about having her friend McCaitlyn help smuggle vodka into rehab, and in how she proceeds to immediately blame BoJack for all the damage done to her father's house, then later cozy up to him after they get back to rehab, referring to her father as being embarrassing. Her father's awareness of her manipulative tactics suggests that she has been like this for some time. She also doesn't seem to be all that concerned with her well-being, believing that her father's extreme concern when she stopped breathing was an "overreaction." Jameson is also incredibly impulsive, as shown throughout the episode she appears in. When Jameson found that her boyfriend Dathan was thinking of breaking up with her, she on BoJack's suggestion snuck out of rehab, immediately went over to his house party in order to dump him first. After finding out he had got together with her best friend, Jameson almost immediately attempted to drink, before, using BoJack's suggestion again and stealing her boyfriend's car to drive over to her father's house and confront him for her perceived abuse. Even after spending the night with BoJack and his attempts to talk her out of drinking, she still tries to sneak another bottle in her hoodie upon the return to rehab right in front of him. Background Season 6 In ''A Horse Walks into a Rehab'', Jameson is then seen at a group therapy session, where BoJack encourages a woman named Denise to let her feelings out. The therapy horse Doctor Champ, tells them in rehab, there is a saying that "everyone takes a different route to get to Soberopilis, USA." Doctor Champ then questions BoJack, on when the first time he drank. BoJack deflects this, by jokingly saying when wasn't the first time he drank. The group all laugh at this. In painting class, Denise compliments BoJack's painting. She says she knows a lot about art, because her husband owns a Jackson Pollock. Jameson H., then says her father owns a signed picture of Kevin Pollock. When asked by the therapy horse if he grew up in a home with a lot of art, BoJack sarcastically says, his parents "practiced the art of being terrible parents." The group once again laughs at this. Doctor Champ tells BoJack he can't joke his way through this, and everyone else is being honest. BoJack then challenges this by saying all the other patients are lying as well. Doug continues wearing a business suit even though he won't get his finance job back, Joan Tripplehorn is really Jeanne Tripplehorn wearing fake glasses, and actor Jay Hernandez is undercover under a pseudonym for a role he is playing. Jameson then says BoJack is right, and the other clients at the rehab facility suck. BoJack then takes a jab Jameson, saying she would love to get sober, but her friend McCaitlyn sneaks her water bottles filled with vodka every visiting day. Doctor Champ is shocked to learn Jameson has been smuggling alcohol into the facility. Jameson then blames vodka for being the same color as water. BoJack then points out it's her fifth time in rehab and maybe rehab just isn't working. BoJack further says if anyone checks into rehab more than once, maybe they are a lost cause or maybe rehab is a money-making industry that does not have people's best interests at heart. He then asks Doctor Champ if that is honest enough for him. Later, Jameson storms into BoJack's room, accusing him of being a snitch. She goes off on him, saying her dad forces her to be in rehab when she doesn't need to be there at all. Jameson says, he has no idea what she's been through. BoJack says, he knows what she's been through because he has heard her talk about it in group. Her mom died of cancer, her father remarried and shipped Jameson off to boarding school, and now there is a new baby and no one pays attention to Jameson. BoJack tells Jameson it's not her father's fault she's drinking in rehab. Jameson protests, saying she was sober for most of last year, but her father shipped her to rehab so that she couldn't ruin his new perfect family. BoJack tells Jameson she can escape rehab, by tying her sheets into a rope and escaping through the window, and then he gives her the pass-code to the gate. He then asks her if that's what she really wants. Jameson scoffs at this and leaves BoJack's room. BoJack then hears Jameson jumping out the window. He realizes she was trying to escape and catches up to her. Jameson says her friend McCaitlyn told her, that Jameson's boyfriend Dathan was going to break up with her because she became fat junior year of high school. Jameson says she needs to show him she's hot again, get back together with him, and show him how shallow he's being. BoJack says she does not need to do that. BoJack decides to go with her, as he was the one who gave Jameson advice on how to escape. They wind up at Dathan's house party. BoJack says they should not go in as the house looks trashed, and there are drunk teenagers everywhere. Jameson says she'll find Dathan, and crush him with her thigh gap, and then they can leave the party. Jameson calls out for Dathan. BoJack hears Jameson screaming. She caught McCaitlyn and Dathan making out on the couch. BoJack then comforts a crying Jameson on the sidewalk, reminding her she was going to break up with her ex anyway. He also tells her that her friend sucks. Jameson says they are right and she is a mess. BoJack tells her she does not need to drink alcohol, she needs to go back to rehab and sleep there. Jameson says she'll go to her real home and sleep in her own bed. She says when her father discovers her, asking why she's not at rehab, she'll retort by asking him why he doesn't go to rehab for being a terrible father. BoJack tells her to come back to Pastiches as she promised. He then tells her, if she really wants to go to her dad's, she can steal Dathon's car. Before BoJack can even finish his sentence, Jameson is already driving off. BoJack calls Diane for help finding out where Jameson's father's house is. Diane says she is sure BoJack has a reason to locate a girl in the middle of the night, however, she can't help him. BoJack then asks a drunk guy, if he knows where Jameson went. The guy asks which Jameson he means, as there are apparently several people named Jameson. BoJack asks the guy to direct him to the nearest Jameson. BoJack eventually finds Jameson's house. In Jameson's house, BoJack asks her if the car is the one from Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Jameson reveals her father has a love of movie memorabilia. She says the car is her father's baby, or rather was her father's baby, meaning the car is the new Jameson. Jameson then questions, where does that, leave her, she concludes saying that leaves her nowhere. BoJack then asks her what she's talking about. Jameson elaborates that her father threw out all her stuff from her room, and turned it into the baby's room. She then says he got rid of all her softball trophies, but he loves his baseball bat from the film The Natural. ''Jameson then takes the bat, and nearly smashes the car with it. BoJack restrains her, saying that parents are terrible, but destroying things isn't going to change things. Jameson then says he's right, and they should go back to rehab. BoJack has an epiphany, after another flashback. He then says screw Jameson's father. He grabs the wooden club from the ''First Wives Club and proceeds to smash the car. He then says, Jameson is just a kid, why should she be responsible for all the ways he screwed her up. Jameson then joins in destroying the car, saying it's not her fault she was born. They accidentally knock the car off the display stand, and it breaks the window, then rolls forward. The window breaking wakes up Jameson's father, who comes out carrying the baby. He says the window they broke was from The Graduate. Jameson then tells her father, she didn't want to leave rehab, but BoJack made her. She then kisses her younger sibling on the head. She then says she'll wait for her father in the car. Jameson then runs off. BoJack then tries to explain himself to Jameson's father. Her father then asks if BoJack is drunk or high right at that moment. BoJack confirms he isn't. Her father then apologizes for his daughter roping BoJack into this, saying BoJack is not the first guy to break his daughter out of rehab. He says the guys break into his house and then want him to be quiet about it to the press, so they bribe him with movie memorabilia. BoJack then offers to send a swag bag from Felicity Huffman's Booty Academy, saying he should probably wash the thong before wearing it. Jameson's father continues to say, he doesn't know what to do with Jameson, as he feels he has done everything. He then says he thought she'd change after she had her baby, gesturing towards the baby. BoJack says change is hard and takes a long time. Her father asks if Jameson wanted to see her boyfriend. BoJack says no, she just wanted to see her baby. Her father expresses how that would be nice, as the baby coos. Her father then drops them off at rehab in the car from The Flintstones. Jameson then complains about how embarrassing her father is, and BoJack tells her she should consider herself lucky to have a father who cares so much about her well-being, saying he wishes someone had cared enough about him when he was her age and had sent him to rehab. Jameson says they should sneak back in. As she turns around BoJack spots the bottle of vodka tucked into her hoodie. He grabs it from her saying, "seriously." Jameson says she thought it was worth a try. BoJack then says he is getting too old to sneak into places. Trivia * Her father likes collecting old movie memorabilia and is quite wealthy. * Her impulsiveness is likely to blame for her severe alcoholism, as even despite several rehab visits, she manages to stay a heavy alcoholic, even sneaking water bottles filled with vodka into rehab with the help of her friend McCaitlyn. * She has a son, who is unnamed. ** It isn't stated whether her ex Dathan is the biological father of this child. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Minor characters